Broken
by The Silver Lights
Summary: Iris Costa has spent seven years alone. She has spent half of her life running, but the thing she can't seem to escape is what she fears most: herself. She's been alone, shattered and scared. Now she has met the Titans and made a friend. Can she be fixed?
1. The Teens

A/N Hello! My name is Leena, but I am usually called Leo. I love Teen Titans! i was torn apart when it ended! Anyway, i completely ADORE Beastboy! i mean, who wouldn't? Just so you know, I always reply to reviews in my A/N's. Okay. I think that's all i have to say, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Girl's POV<span>

All I have ever done is run. Running from cops, running from detectives, running from my family, running from my past. But the thing I can't run from is myself. Believe me, I have tried; it never works. I might have killed myself if I wasn't afraid. But I was. I was afraid of the pain, the blood, the darkness. And I'm pretty sure Heaven would never take me.

Don't be fooled. This story isn't as dark and depressing as it seems. In the beginning, my life seemed awful, but then, everything changed.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning, or rather, when I saved a superhero.

* * *

><p>I heard yelling and screaming. I stood up from the ground and grabbed onto the pipes on the wall of the ally. I used my hands and feet to climb and I was soon on the top of the building. My mind was blown by what I saw. I had been in New York for about a week already, but I had not yet seen such an insane sight.<p>

There were five teenagers across the street. They weren't spray painting the side of a building or mugging a helpless citizen, no what they were doing was much more surprising to me. The teenagers were_ fighting_. And not fighting each other, or fighting another gang; they were fighting a monster. A big, fat, ugly monster. One of the teens, a young girl with red hair and a purple outfit was flying into the air and met the creature with a green bolt of energy. One of the boys, and may I mention that this male was_ green_, ran toward the monster and quickly turned into a hawk. As a hawk, he clawed at the giant's eyes and turned back into a human as he dropped back onto his feet. The third human, if he could be called a human, blasted the beast with a blue beam of energy. This teenager was half human and half robot. Cyborgs I think they are called.

Then, someone in a dark blue cape- I could not tell if this person was a male or female, on account of their hood being up- calmly raise his/her arm and the monster was consumed with black shadows. The last teenager went into action, swinging from a rope that was attached to the side of a building.

Just then, the monster got free from the dark magic and clawed at the rope. It snapped as easily as scissors snipping a string. The boy went falling to ground, but the rest of the group did not seem to notice.

I acted without thought. I leaped off of the roof and grabbed onto the first thing that came into my grasp- the hook of a crane. I swung toward the male, and he was getting closer to the ground. I didn't know a lot about physics or any of those things they teach you in school, but I did know that anyone who hit the ground from that height was not going to survive. Reaching out blindly, I grabbed onto his collar and dropped onto the ground.

I heard someone yell and then a wave of pain struck me. All I could see was darkness.


	2. Waking up

A/N Hello! I have a few things to say before the chapter.

First, I feel really dumb. I never read the Teen titan comics or any of that stuff, so I had no idea that Iris West was the name of Wally West' daughter. Really, I had no clue. I want to make it clear that Iris IS my own OC, not his daughter. But, just to be safe (from what?) I changed her name from Iris West to Iris Costa.

Second, I am very happy with my reviews! They were all really positive, even the critical one(s)!

Third:

Reviews

Moonlit Kit: Thank you for the compliment! I so was excited about my new story, that I felt like I kind of rushed the first chapter. I wasn't sure about how well it was written, but I am glad my reviewers approve! I am also happy you pointed out my mistakes. For some odd reason, I enjoy it when someone corrects me... It's good that you are wondering about what's going on in the characters' heads and that you are excited (for lack of a better word) for the next chapter!

Okay, I feel like I sounded wayyyyy too happy and polite in that response...

Flinx: Heyyy! Thank you for pointing that out. You don't know how_ awkward_ I felt when I read your review. Haha. Yes, as I have said above, Iris is my own character, not Wally's daughter. Thx 4 reviewing!

codecupid59234: Yeah, I was hoping that I got that point across. I mean, if you think about it, anyone has to be pretty brave to spend seven years of your life alone.

On to the story!

* * *

><p>I felt cold. And numb. The only thing I heard was the soft sound of someone breathing. It wasn't until later that I realized this person had been me.<p>

My eyes were closed. Where I was and how I got there, I did not know. All I knew was that I was alone.

My fingertips touched the soft material beneath me. It was then that I opened my eyes and found myself in a room mostly made of metal. Beside me was a machine with many confusing buttons and switches. A very small tube was connected to the machine and traveled up to my arm. The tube was attached to a needle, which was inserted in a vein in the crease of my right arm.

Panicking, I yanked the needle out in one swift movement and quickly sat up, causing my head to spin and my stomach to lurch. Trying to ignore the intense pain, I pushed myself up off of the bed and stood there for a few moments, swaying.

I soon found that it was no use trying to remember, exactly, what had happened, for, at the moment, my mind seemed to be clouded by fog. I did not try to move anywhere, either. I simply stood there, numbly thinking about how my heart seemed to be pounding in my ears. I raised my hand and absentmindedly rubbed the drowsiness from my eyes. I was almost considering getting back into the warm, peaceful bed when I heard voices talking and laughing from another part of the building.

I stretched my legs and then tested them by walking a few steps away from the mattress. I slowly, but surely, stumbled across the room to the door, my legs getting steadier with every step. However, when I got to the door, I was knocked off of my feet. No, it wasn't by someone walking in, or some kind of invisible shield. Actually, it wasn't any kind of force at all. I had simply fallen from surprise at the door sliding open by itself. Sure, I had seen a sliding door before, it wasn't really that advanced technology, but I hadn't really expected one to be in a hospital-or at least what I presumed this building to be.

The halls were very confusing. There were so many twists and turns, I was overwhelmed. It didn't help, either, that it was nearly pitch dark everywhere I turned. The only way I knew where to go was by following the sound of the voices. As my feet wandered, so did my mind. I probably thought about everything that one could think about. I just didn't remember anything that was on my mind after I was done pondering it. I do that very often lately; thinking about things without realizing it.

However, all thoughts escaped my mind once I stood in front of a door from which the voices were coming from. When I stepped closer to the door, it slid open like the other did. The sudden light temporarily blinded me, so I wasn't prepared for having the wind knocked out of me.


End file.
